Candy Jams
Candy Jams is a fictional celebrity that appeared in the Grojband episode "Girl Fest". She is a singer who pretends that she is a feminine and strong woman who inspires other girls to be just like her. In reality however, she is not the strong feminine girl she says she is and she just lies to her fans to make herself popular. She uses commercializing and glorified advertisements of herself to make herself get rich off of selling worthless things to her fans such as make up. She was voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. Biography In "Girl Fest", Corey books Grojband a gig as the opening act of Candy Jams' upcoming music festival, "The Lady Rage Concert". Laney daunts Corey, with the fact that The Lady Rage Concert is about girl power, and having the attendees scream at a band of mostly boys, would be counterproductive. Corey doesn't let this discourage him, as the gig has already been set in stone. As much as she doesn't agree with the others, Laney is obligated to go, as without their sole token female, Grojband would be an entirely male band, performing at a girl power festival, and this would give them an even worse picture. So, Laney went along and Mayor Mellow accepted them into the show. At the beginning of the Lady Rage Festival, Candy arrives on the scene, thrilling her thousands of screaming fans. This includes Trina Riffin, who felt that her song, "You Can't Tell I Love You" was very relatable, when it came to her own love for Nick Mallory. Unfortunately, Trina can't get up close in person with her, as she gets barred by Candy's bulked up security guard. Trina and Mina go through a trial and error series of events, to get past this security guard. As a member of Candy's opening act, Laney is allowed backstage, and gets to interact with Candy before the show. Laney is actually very delighted to meet her. She tells Candy that she's further inspired by her many luxuries and riches, to become famous just like her. Kin and Kon jump out, wearing scary masks, and handling a live snake, in an attempt to scare Candy Jams, but they fail miserably. Laney gets mad at the two for being so rude, and she redirects the live snake to attack the two of them. Candy is impressed by Laney's assertiveness, and wants to hang out with her, and get to know her some more, before the show. Corey is disheartened, when he learns that Kate and Allie like Candy Jams more than Grojband. Nick makes an unexpected appearance at The Lady Rage Festival, which takes Trina by pleasant surprise. She is satisfied to know that Nick is a fan of her too. After starting up their friendship, Candy and Laney continue to hang out backstage, and Laney's formerly indifferent opinion on Candy Jams has now been raised to high praise. Laney discovers a photo of Nick in Candy's dressing room, and inquires about it, saying she knows him. Candy explains that she and Nick used to date, before the latter went "soft" on her, turning her away. This only inflates Laney's acclaim for the star even more, as this makes Candy the first female she knows, who doesn't go crazy over Nick. Unfortunately for Laney, it's not long before Candy starts to get nostalgic for Nick, and let's her love of him come in the way of her job as a musical artist. Just then, Candy's agent, Guy Broman comes in, with a rack of pretty dresses for her. Candy squees like a stereotypical girly girl, and indulges in all the fashionable clothes. Guy orders Candy to wear a leather jacket for her next performance, since her new song is about said garment of clothing. Candy obeys him without question and her only concern is that the song won't contain any "big words". Laney stops the presses for just a second, surprised that the girl power icon, Candy Jams, takes orders from a man, obsesses over a boy she likes, and fangirls out over clothing. It soon comes about that Candy doesn't really practice what she preaches. The message she sends out is, just so that she can market makeup to the female youth and make money. Laney tells Corey about this shocking revalation, and Corey assumes this means she wants to bail out of the gig, for real this time. However, Laney says she has a better idea. After learning that Candy was still in love with Nick, she can expose this secret to Trina, and make her go into diary mode. After getting the lyrics for their new song, they'll take advantage of the attention they grabbed from the audience, where Laney will use her platform to expose Candy for the fraud she is. After having fought and argued with the bodyguard for the past few hours, Trina is about to give up, until Corey comes in and gives her backstage passes. Trina excitedly runs backstage to see Candy Jams. Trina raves to her about how much she loved the song "You Can't Tell I Love You" and says how it reminds her of her own love interest, Nick. Candy points out how interesting of a coincidence that is and makes the mistake of revealing to her, that that song actually is about Nick and that she wrote it, while she was dating him. Nick comes out from behind the curtains, having also been invited backstage, and he has apparently gotten back together with Candy. Trina is so enraged by this, that she goes into diary mode, just as planned. Laney sings the new song "You're so Untrue", and finishes, with the entire audience paying her attention. With all eyes on her, Laney seizes the opportunity to expose Candy Jams' secret of being a corporate hack to everyone. Everything goes according to plan, except for the aftermath. Instead of being shocked that their celebrity idol had betrayed and lied to them, Candy's fans, ignore all the sinister, corporate hacking, and cheer for her new line of makeup, giving Candy exactly what she wants. Candy takes the mic from Laney and goes on to sing her new song, soaking up the fame and reigning undefeated and still standing tall. After the concert, Laney sits in the gagrage, disappointed of how her plan to expose Candy had failed, but Corey says that it doesn't matter that other girls are being suckered by Candy's scams. All that matters is that she is keeping her head above it all, and being true to herself. Appearance Candy Jams has pale white skin, and purple hair that she wears with a red headband. She has some of her hair partially shaved and she wears black eyeliner, and ear piercings. She also has a beauty mark on the side of her face. She wears a red and purple striped tank top and a black diamond encrusted necklace with a skull on it. She wears blue shorts with white fringe at the bottom and a pair of black leather boots. Personality Candy Jams passes herself off as a tough feminist girl who makes her own decisions which is the personality that she uses to motivate her fans. However, this is all fake. She is truly an obedient girl who has to follow the orders of a guy named Guy Broman. She is boy crazy and is actually the exact opposite of what she says she is. She pretends that she's a free girl to scam her fans for money. At some point she dated Nick Mallory, and although she claims she dumped him, she is still obsessed with him. Trivia *Candy's voice actor, Megan Fahlenbock has worked on all three of Fresh TV's other animated series which are 6teen (as Jen Masterson), Total Drama (as Gwen), and Stoked (as Sam McCloud). Category:Grojband Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Misandrists Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Opportunists Category:Successful Category:One-Shot